OBon
by Mouse13
Summary: O-bon is a Buddhist holiday (of sorts) where one remembers ones ancestors and sets out food for there spirits. I wounder what Inuyasha is thinking about on this night?


Inuyasha stared at the village below him; they were celebrating O-Bon. He sighed; every one had someone they were waiting for, every one but him. Sango had gone back to her village with Mirkou companying her, Kagome was back in her time, and Shippou was helping Keade with things (he was too young to really understand things). He sat a lone in the God tree watching from above. He had no ancestors to visit him, not like any would bother with a mutt like him any way. He turned his gaze to the stars, they where bright to night.

(( Inu-yashaaaa ))

A cold wind blew around him, the seasons where changing, becoming colder, fall was nearing. Fall, his mother loved that season with it colorful leave; a faint smile crossed his lips. His mother......, he sighed and jumped down walking way from the town.

(( Inu-yashaaaa ))

He could barely recall what she was really like, and that hurt him more deeply then anyone could guess, that's why he didn't want people talking about her, the last thing he wanted was false memories of her in his head. He bowed his head, the few memories of her he did have he held dear, but it was the one who he could not recall having a memory of that sadden him the most, his father. What was he like, why did he leave him this sword, why not the other one, did...... did he love him? Questions, that all he had in place of memories.

(( Inu-yashaaaa ))

He looked up once more, and wondered if years from now if he would have a home to visit on this night like the other spirits did, or if he too would be left out. He wondered if anyone watched over him during his sleep those fifty years. Someone had to have seeing how his hair wasn't full of leaves when he wake up, like it should have been, no he decide with a shake of his head no one missed him, no one cared for him, in those fifty years. Why should anyone care for him? Feh! Why should he care if he was missed or not?!

"Because it hurts to know that you're going to leave one day and no one will miss you," he said to the air.

(( Inu-yashaaaa ))

For the first time that night he felt cold, he felt.......he felt, broken. Fifty years of his life spent in death, and no one cared, he felt sorry for those spirits whose families had forgotten them, he understood their pain. Kikyo could talk about what the dead want all she wants, but he knew the truth, the dead want to be remembered, so they can live on in the hearts of their love ones. But he would never have something like that; no one would remember a half-breed like him. He closed his eyes and let the autumn air dance around him.

(( Inu-yashaaaa ))

He looked up once more, and sighed "I'm alone, alone in a world where I can't make a difference, for it doesn't want me, so it'll forget me. That's okay I guess, I mean why should I want someone to remember my passing? Such things only cause pain any way. Yet, it would be nice to know if some one would look after me, but who am I kidding why would they want to worry themselves with me any way? By sides father properly look after Sesshoumaru seeing how he is the first born. And mother... she needs her sleep so she won't be seeing me, not to night."

(( Inu-yashaaa, you're wrong they do care, and so does someone else...))

Startled by the sound he turned to see three people he did not know, but felt like he should. One was a Inu-youkai, female with white hair and deep blue eyes, dressed in royal clothing, beside her was a male of the same specie, he looked somewhat like Sesshoumaru only older and more define, it was clear that he held power, just by looking into his eyes, and to his left was a human female with dark hair just like his mother. HIS MOTHER!!! Inuyasha could only stare at the figures before him for he knew in his heart of hearts that the male Inu-youkai and the human female were his parents, but who was the third?

The third smiled, (I belong to Sesshorumaru, but I have been watching you. So young, so much pain, I blame myself for your being, causing you to know only pain, if I hadn't been foolish, if I hadn't ...... you would not know the pain you do now, if anything you would have been by son as well.)

Inuyasha looked at the sad spirit and said "If you hadn't then I wouldn't have found the happiness I have to day, you can't change the past."

(( You should follow your own advice my son, )) replies his mother.

He nodes then asks "You said some one else cares, who?"

((Follow us and learrrrrrn))

With that they turn into balls of light and danced off into the night with the hanyou close on their trail. They lead him to the God tree, and there standing by it was the two last people he would have thought of, Keade and Sesshoumaru.

They were looking at the spot where he had been pin to the tree all those years ago, why? Why were they there?

"It's hard to believe that it's been almost a year," said Sesshoumaru.

"Aye, that it is, but I see fifty years have left its mark on you any way," replied Keade.

The demon lord nod at the comment his companion made.

"What do you think would happen if Inuyasha knew that each year you came here on this date to look after him? You're lucky his not here right now. They last thing we need is for ye two to start fighting, it would ruin everything. So much hate between ye two and yet those fifty years...."

"I didn't ask for your opinion," stated Sesshoumaru, as he turned to leave.

"One last question before you go Sesshoumaru, what will you do, once you kill him? You know one day the two of ye will have that fight, and I think apart of ye fears that day, but if an old woman can make a request in this matter I ask that when that day comes that ye bring him here to be buried."

"Why"

"Believe it or not he has ties here, not all of them good ones mind you, but still this was the first place he was accepted, so it should be the place that he is laid to rest in, beside Inuyasha's Frost is nothing without Inuyasha."

"Why are you worried about such thing, it will be a long time before that day comes."

"That's the point, in case you haven't noticed I have aged in those fifty years, my own end will come some day soon, and if I don't voice this now ye are likely to leave him on the battle field for the wondering beast to feed off of."

No sound came from Sesshoumaru as he left.

'Fifty years, they watched over me, why?' thought Inuyasha.

"Oh Inuyasha how long have you been standing there?" asked Keade as she turned around.

"Long enough, Keade, why..." he tried to ask.

"Because we care, that's why. I asked him once why he came here, and he told his your connection to him, he broke down once and said that it shouldn't have happen to ye, that he should have kept a better eye on ye, back then the war between you didn't matter to him anymore, then ten years before ye woke up he droved himself into a quest for power, I guessed that he got over your departure. As for me I came because you where the closest thing I had as family, no I didn't leave Kikyo's grave unwatched, but I knew that you too need looking after too. You caused me such heartache Inuyasha, taking my sister as you did, or as I thought you did, but when I realized that no one came to shed tears for your sake, or tried to revenge ye's death, nor came asking to give a burial I realized that half demon meant being treat like a demon, no one care for you. I thought about how that would feel like? Those years you spent near the village watching my sister, we never had a demon attack, I realized that in those years ye unknowingly watched over us, and no one shed a tear for you, so I did. The last thing I would want is to be forgotten," said Keade.

Inuyasha smiled "Now who could forget an old hag like you? After all you are a miko and they are always remembered for how the helped out the village."

"Ye sure know how to cheer an old woman up now don't ye, Inuyasha?" she laughed "Come on Shippou been wondering were ye have been, and you're missing out on all the fun."

Inuyasha smiled, and allowed himself to lead away; but up in the God tree two spirits smiled, before fading away, while a third figure looked on, watching them leave. She sighs and then follows Sesshoumaru, away from the town, he may forgive her but she could not forgive herself.


End file.
